world_of_aumfandomcom-20200215-history
Elementals
Beings of Pure Element Air Breeze - a minor air elemental that is little more than a small gust of wind. They must always remain in motion lest their energy begins to dissipate. Summoners often call upon them in hot environments to have them orbit around their bodies to cool themselves off a little. Gales - A more powerful variant of a breeze. North Wind - A grand elemental that takes on the form of a cloud with the face of a man. Dark Second Shadow - A basic elemental with a rich black coloring that follows around its summoner's feet. They are completely flat and must remain connected to a shadow at all times. While it typically takes the form of its master, it can alter it shape for short periods of time, able to make itself far larger but at the cost of the intensity of its color. Shadow Puppet - A more powerful Second Shadow that can move free of shadows and take on a three dimensional form. Voice in the Dark - Maddening voices that reside in shadowy back alleys and dark caves. They corrupt the minds of Ib, driving them to shun the light and commit acts of depravity. Earth Pet Rock - A diminutive rock elemental that is incapable of moving on its own. Mages sometimes summon them to use as paper weights or for companionship as they are rather durable creatures and almost never run away. Gargoyle - An often artificially created stone statue or structure infused with elemental energy. Mages typically employ them as guardians or silent watchers due to their refined yet subtle appearances as well as their extraordinary senses. Fire Firefly - Diminutive, flickering fires that give off soft lights at night, often mistaken for glow bugs. Anyone foolish enough to try to swat at one will likely burn their hand. Magmen - Beings of molten rock created when Afreon tried to claim the Shard of Eternity. While the physical form they take on is mostly composed of earth, their spirit is entirely that of fire. Light Night Light - Tiny light elementals that often come to Aum to light up the rooms of frightened children or lead lost wanderers home. North Light - Small light elementals that travel in massive swarms through the sky. Lantern - Small Light elementals that seek to help the good however possible. Shooting Star - A Leviathan class light elemental that soars through the night sky. Ib often whisper their wishes as they pass because each star will grant one wish to one Ib, often selecting either the most humble, or the most extravagant yet still selfless, of the wishes it hears. Water Puddle - A small elemental that can function as a renewable water source. They can be frozen at temperatures far higher than the normal freezing point and can manipulate the structure of regular water, converting it into Poly Ice. Aqueous - A large elemental with a body composed entirely of concentrated water. It can absorb and compress large volumes of water which it can then expel at high pressures. Demons Angels